Paris Again
by Sesquipedalia
Summary: Phineas and Isabella go to Paris again. Or at least, that's the plan, and if anyone knows Phineas and Ferb, NOTHING ever goes to plan. This is not your average Phinbella fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not uploading in so long. Here's a nice fluffy one!**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree, as per their usual morning routine. Phineas turned to Ferb and asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Just as Ferb was about to respond, a strange purple vortex appeared, quantum lightning simultaneously frying and freezing the air around them as the time machine from earlier that summer took shape as the molecules settled into place. A figure stepped down from the machine, bending over as though about to be sick. The mysterious time-traveller clearly was not used to the experience. Still, one does not simply get used to what time travel does to your stomach.

The boys waited patiently for the figure to recover, knowing what she (the stranger was distinctly female) was going through. After a few minutes, the stranger lifted her head and said, "Hey, guys. Do you happen to know where I can find three people called Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella?"

Ferb opened his mouth, only to be interrupted for the second time that day, this time by a certain raven haired girl who lived across the street.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha dooin'?"

The stranger, a redheaded girl very similar to Isabella in appearance, grinned when she heard this. "Oh, you're them? How serendipitous!" She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in jubilation.

Ferb turned to his brother. "'How serendipitous.' Isn't that your catchphrase?"

Phineas shrugged. "It never caught on. Actually, I'm kind of thankful it didn't. 'How serendipitous'? What a stupid line."

"Yeah, no kidding," remarked the stranger. "I'm Marie, by the way. I'm Phineas' daughter from the future."

"Really?" exclaimed Phineas. "If anything, I'd say you look more like Isabella."

After a moment, Isabella turned to Marie, "Will he always be this clueless?"

"Pretty much."

"Great."

"What do you mean by 'clueless'?" Phineas broke in, thoroughly confused.

"You've heard about Paris, right?" Isabella asked Marie.

"Yes, yes I have. In fact, that's why I'm here. I've got to finish a time paradox, and to do that, you and Phineas are going to the City of Love for some alone time while Uncle Ferb and I discuss quantum physics. I'm still confused about a few of the finer points, but I have some theories he might like."

"You had me at 'time paradox'," Phineas replied at the end of Marie's speech, though to be honest he wasn't entirely certain what was going on.

"You had me at 'City of Love'," said Isabella.

"You had me at 'quantum physics'," came Ferb's response.

**A/N: Oooooooo... What will happen? CLIFFY! You find out what happens faster with reviews. By the way, 'cute :)' does NOT count as a review. As much as I love compliments, I like knowing WHAT you like. There is no greater gift you can bestow upon an author than constructive criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read this, you're all fantastic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So, I bet you're wondering what happens next, right? Well, so am I. My characters keep running away with my plot, and I was wondering if anyone knows how to stop this. Anyone?**

"Ready for launch?" Phineas asked..  
Ferb gave the thumbs-up.  
The giant metal hand extended from the landing gear to grab onto the dart. It threw them and off the dart went, faster than ever before.  
"You think they'll make it?" Marie queried as the two vanished over the horizon.  
Ferb shrugged. The way their luck went, who knew?  
The red-headed girl looked around, confused. "Hey, where's Perry?"

The monotreme looked around, making sure he was alone. Donning his hat, Perry the platypus, aka agent P, yanked on a flower and leaped into the tunnel entrance. He shot like a teal bullet into his chair and waited patiently for Major Monogram to brief him.  
"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram said. "We aren't sure what Doof is up to, but it somehow involves a pineapple he purchased. It could be either evil or just neutral. Get to the bottom of it. Good luck."  
Perry saluted and pulled a lever on his chair, turning it into a small hovercraft. With that, he was off.

Isabella was quickly reminded _why_ romance and Phineas simply didn't mix: the Dorito-headed kid had a habit of completely missing the point. Take right now, for instance. He'd spent the entire trip wondering why Marie had sent them back to Paris, and had concluded that she'd wanted them to climb the Eiffel Tower.  
"It's one of the things in the theme song! Maybe we forgot about it in the future or something."  
"Yes, Phineas," Isabella said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I bet that's _exactly_ what she wanted."  
"See? It's the only thing that makes sense!" Phineas looked behind him to better talk to her, only to be met with her withering gaze.  
"Were you being sarcastic?"  
No response.  
"You know, you seem to be making that expression a lot lately."  
_At least he noticed_, Isabella thought to herself. When you were crushing in Phineas Flynn, you had to learn to appreciate the little things.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone! I am terribly sorry for the wait. To be honest, I didn't know where to go with this story. Don't worry; I have finally figured out what's going to happen!**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb! And that goes for the first two chapters and the rest of the story!**

Marie looked at her watch. Instead of the standard analogue watch face, there was a purple, glowing spiral with a small golden sphere at the innermost point. Marie pressed a button on the side of the watch. The purple spiral rose up, forming a cone shape about a centimeter in diameter. At the same time, another spiral, this time lime green, formed an identical cone, its point resting on the golden sphere. To Ferb, it looked like a bizarre hourglass with a miniature sun in between the two halves. As they watched, the lime green half began to spark, hairline cracks appearing on its surface.

"Well, Ferb, my work here is done. Meet again in twenty years?" Marie asked.

Ferb gave her a thumbs up.

The redhead smiled and, pressing a button on her watch, vanished from the space-time continuum.

Marie didn't know it yet, but she wouldn't arrive twenty years in the future, just in time to do her chores. In fact, she almost didn't make it at all.

"What the-" The watch, actually an incredibly compact time machine entitled the Temporal Watch, had started sparking. Tiny cracks spread across its face as its inner workings jammed and Marie was shoved unceremoniously back into the time stream.

Marie opened her eyes, which surprised her. She didn't remember closing them, or, for that matter, lying down.

"Good morning! How was your rest?" a man asked. She couldn't see him clearly with her eyesight sliding in and out of focus, but his skin was fairly dark and he spoke with a distinct Indian accent. He appeared to be wearing a white jacket, no, a lab coat. Definitely a lab coat.

"Baljeet?"

"That is Doctor Baljeet to you."

"Doctor Baljeet, I'm kind of lost..."

"By that do you mean that you need a watch, excuse me, a time machine, fixed?"

"Yes! Can you?" Marie exclaimed as she stood up.

Baljeet shook his head sadly. "The circuitry is beyond me." His manner changed abruptly. Snapping his fingers, a huge, muscle-bound man wearing a skull t-shirt appeared out of the shadows to advance on the girl. "Tell me, though, how a girl such as yourself comes to be out cold in an alley with a highly advanced piece of nanotechnology strapped to her wrist?"

"Buford!? Is that you?" Marie said in shock as she took in the man whose purpose seemed to be that of either bodyguard or henchman.

"Yeah, girly, you got a problem with that?"

"No. I was just wondering if the name Phineas Flynn meant anything to you."

Baljeet froze in his tracks, Buford following suit. "How do you-"

"Know him?" Marie finished cheekily. "He's my dad."

Buford raised an eyebrow. "Phineas isn't married."

"I'm from an alternate timeline."

"How are you not vanishing?" Baljeet asked.

Marie showed him the bracelet on her wrist. "Temporal Inhibitor. With it on, I won't cease to exist, making me a walking paradox." She strapped the broken watch on her wrist. "That, however, won't matter if I don't fix the time stream."

The Indian man eyed the watch. "There are only two people on earth with the ability to fix your watch."

"I know. Can you take me to them?"

Baljeet and Buford exchanged glances. Baljeet looked at her sadly. "You're a little behind the times, Marie. Several years ago, Phineas simply stopped building. I don't know why, Ferb wouldn't tell me. Then, Isabella moved away and Perry vanished for good. Dictator Doofenshmirtz took over and banned creativity. Ferb finally decided to stop waiting for Phineas and took charge, toppling the Dictator and setting things right, only to vanish immediately after. The point is that I only know where Phineas is, but I don't know if he can help you."

Marie merely frowned. "Well, I suppose we'll have to work with what we've got, and what we've got is Phineas. Where is he?"

"Come. We'll take you there," Baljeet said. He led the redhead out the door, Buford falling in step behind.

Marie stepped outside, her eyes widening in shock at the city that had once been Danville. Smog hung low in the sky, blocking out the sun. Silence pressed on her ears, alleviated only slightly by a slight breeze whistling through the dead leaves of the trees lining the street. As they walked along a route that would doubtlessly lead them to the Flynn-Fletcher home, Marie worked up the courage to break the silence.

"Was there a battle?" she finally said, noting a line of felled trees leaning away from an odd black stain in the middle of the road.

"Doofenshmirtz was not unprepared for riot," Buford growled. "He had a veritable army of robots to keep us in line. It was only with Ferb's help we defeated Doofenshmirtz, and even then our freedom came at no small cost."  
Baljeet stopped in front of the house. Gesturing to a keypad on the door, he explained. "Before Ferb left, he installed a security system on the house to prevent intruders from harming Phineas while he dealt with the dictator."

Marie looked the lock over. "How does Phineas get out?"

"He doesn't," Buford said curtly. "As far as we can tell, it works both ways. We can't get in, he can't get out."

Marie turned back to the lock. "It looks like something my dad discovered in his timeline. It was a battery powered on-" Marie's eyes widened. "Wait. Let me try something." She turned around, and, clearing her throat, Marie spun on her heel to face the keypad, fluttering her eyelashes and saying, in the cutest possible way, her mother's catchphrase: "Watcha doin'?" Marie's voice echoed as she was surrounded by a pinkish orange aura. Gradually the glow faded, leaving Marie slightly dizzy. She pressed her thumbs to her temples in an attempt to ward off the impending headache.

Marie, Baljeet, and Buford found themselves staring intently at the keypad, which had begun to flash. Seconds passed, each seeming to last an eternity, as the keypad stopped flashing.

Suddenly, the mechanism gave out a strange whirring noise as unseen gears came to life, followed by a clunking noise of metal hitting metal, reverberating through the air as the gears were silenced. After a moment's hesitation, the door swung open on silent hinges as though pleased with a job well done.

Slowly, the trio walked up the steps and into the dark interior of the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

**A/N: Don't you hate me? It's just one cliffy after another, but, hey this one's nice and long, isn't it? Please review! I'd love to hear your opinion**.


End file.
